The World of Remnant
by Vespite
Summary: The underworld of Remnant is a dark place filled with crime and hate. Join Nicholas arc, former veteran from the Faunus wars turned detective on his journey in putting an end to the Phoenix syndicate.


_**The World of Remnant**_

I ran through the street looking for the perp. The streets of Vale honestly were hard to walk through considering how much I had to maneuver around multiple people. Ever since the war had ended people had begun to scramble into as many jobs as possible. I guess veterans like me had to go somewhere. Most of them headed for more peaceful jobs, with how traumatizing it was to lose a fellow comrade to a stray beowolf or a faunus.

The broken moon shined brightly up above as rain fell from the heavens. _'This is it. My big break!'_

I ducked and weaved through multiple different pipelines. The rain beating down heavily onto my coat. I'd figured these types would pop out eventually.  
We'd decided to call them the Pheonix syndicate. They'd always leave their calling card, a card with their symbol. A white pheonix with a black background.

I pull out my scroll. A clunky portable machine. Thick as a brick and would probably burn half of my face if I kept it on my face long enough.

"I might need back-up! Perp is headed to the top of the SDC building."

"On it, give me a description on the perp" Replied my partner

"Oh trust me, you won't miss him. Multiccolored, has feathers sticking out of him. Looks like a Nevermore fell into a paint factory."

"ETA should be in a few minutes."

I ran after him. Kicking the door to the rooftop with my leg as hard as I could. I was exhausted. I still havesome fight left in me.  
I pulled out my sword. My retractable shield deployed albeit a few seconds late. The cogs within whirred to life and steam bellowed out from within. I threw my shield and it managed to stop him in his tracks. He turned around as lightning struck nearby.

"You're under arrest! It's over!", I said.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" The man said, turning around.

"What is it that the syndicate wants?!"

"We all want alot of things Detective! You want answers, My friends want money and I honestly could go for some garlic bread right now."

"Mocha Sterling. Arrested for multiple accounts of arson and murder. Quite a hefty sentencing if I do say so myself. Possible 40 years. Talk and I might be able to reduce it."

"Oh detective! You entertain me so!" said sterling. Bowing in a display of theatrics. His feathers flowing wildly as a nearby aircraft, a prototype, flew by.

His right arm twitches and he reaches for something in his pocket. He pulls out a pistol filled with newly issued dust bullets. I take off my coat and toss it infront of him. He's distracted. It's a heavily modified magnum. He fires 5 shots. The noise disorients me a bit but I march on. He fires one final grazes and cauterizes the wound. Fire dust.

I tackle him onto the ground and we tussle.I kick his gun away but he manages to break free and he swings to my left. I duck and manage to land a hit on his face. I recoil backwards

"You've got Aura." I say outloud

"And you're from the war" He replies, panting between breaths

I look at the shield I tossed at him. knowing fully well that whoever this man was, he probably knew someone who served in the great war. Which would explain why he knew about my mass produced mecha-shift shield.

He takes a step backwards and he activates his semblance. He starts igniting the air around him, evaporating the water surrounding him. I spot my shield and run towards it. He fires a ball of fire aimed at my leg and I was 3 seconds too late.

He singes my left leg as I grab the shield. I dodge two more and manage to bash him with my shield and forced the multicolored man on the ground. The airships up above circled around us as I try to knock the man out. That was until my partner shows up.

One of the newly recruited from Beacon Academy. 'Shit'.

The faunus, Sterling, sends a blast of fire as she comes running down the street. She disappears in a flurry of rose petals and reappears wielding a weapon with a new mechashift module. More compact than mine and it shows. She pulls out an axe and parries a flurry of firey death.

I continuosly bash the man in the head. He just wouldn't stay down so I decided I had to use my semblance. A white light appeared around me and I grabbed him by the neck and slowly sapped his Aura.

"Damn..." I said, looking at my singed trousers

"Lieutenant Arc, are you alright?" my partner said running in my direction

"Please summer, did you honestly think I'd be down and out because of this?

"Hey! It's not my fault for thinking that way. You've got burns on your leg and you're bruised!"

"We should head back to HQ so I can clear you for this mission"

"T-Thank you Nicholas!

* * *

Back-up arrived later to pick the man up for questioning. Nicholas and Summer headed to HQ in order to sign some documents for summer's first solo mission.  
He entered the building and went into his office, sat on his desk chair and began filling some documents for Beacon.

"So, how's my son doing at Beacon academy? Is he adjusting well?"

"Oh! umm..." Summer couldn't help but start fiddling with her white cloak. "He's... a bit abrasive..."

Nicholas looked at summer with a pleading look then turned back to work on the document.

"Johnathan can be quite a handful. Atleast you haven't given up on him"

"I-it's fine. Honestly! "

"Still the same optimistic child I remember you as. Your parents would've been proud."

Summer smiled. Nicholas in all honesty was like a mentor to her back at signal. Hearing him say how proud he was of her made her smile.

Nicholas however, looked back to his paperwork. Pondering something.

* * *

Summer arrives at Beacon academy... Her home... well, her home away from home. She can't help but leave the bullhead with a skip in her step. She arrived infront of team STRQ's room after a long day of being on her mission. She was finally going to lay back and relax..

"GODDAMNIT QROW! I TOLD YOU TO QUIT GOING THROUGH MY STUFF!" An exasperated Tai said raising his arms in the air for emphasis

"WELL, I NEEDED A SHIRT! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BRO CODE?!"

"Oh my god.." Summer pinched the bridge of her nose

"WHY DON'T YOU DO YOUR OWN LAUNDRY!? YOU HAVE NICER CLOTHES THAN I DO!"

"I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO!"

"LIKE WHAT!? PINING AFTER ANY GIRL WITH A NICE PAIR OF LEGS!?"

"inhale... exhale..." Summer chanted in the background

"HEY! I SHOULD HAVE YOU KNOW I LIKE A NICE RACK MYSELF!",Qrow laughed ecstatically and began to gesture with his hands,"I mean.. did you see that Glynda girl she has curves in all the right place-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted a red-faced Summer "I LEAVE FOR A FEW DAYS FOR A MISSON AND COME BACK TIRED AS HECK AND WANTING TO RELAX AND COME BACK TO YOU TWO FRICKIN'  
FIGHTING AT GOSH KNOWS WHAT TIME OF THE NIGHT!"

Summer looks like she's about to blow a gasket when Raven gets up from her bed.

"Alright Summer, calm down." She looks to the two men pointedly and nudges summer to her bed. She opens the fridge in their dorm and pulls out some cookies and offers them to summer in an attempt to calm her down.

Summer eats the cookies, slightly less red in the face and visibly tired.

"I'll take it from here summer, you rest now."

The two men look at eachother in fear and then look back to Raven. She drags the two out of their dorms by their ears. Summer looks to the door where she could just barely hear girly screams and suddenly.. low whimpering noises.. As much as Summer could claim that she loved her partner she honestly terrified her.

 _'I think now's about the time I should sleep for the sake of my own sanity...'_

* * *

Back at HQ, Nicholas is headed to the interrogation room. He'll finally get the answers he's been looking for.

He made a sharp left, and walked up to the door. Practically kicking the door down, he marches through. A livid expression on his face.

"Why hello detective!" Sterling said.

"Tell me, what exactly are you planning? Ever since the syndicate appeared there's been a seemingly random increase in robberies. But you know fully well that's a load of bullcrap."

Nicholas turned to the man

"Alright, the hard way it is.."

Sterling was about to ask what it is Nicholas was going to do but screamed instead when he realized both his hands had been stabbed clean through with a blade.

"I'm not the type to APPRECIATE a lack of results." Nicholas twisted Crocea mors making Sterling scream in agony "I know you have aura so I can literally do this all day. I need results."

Nicholas was a hardened man. And in all his years of fighting in the faunus wars and having to go through a literal battlefield he can finally say he wasn't ready for this.

Sterling looked at Nicholas dead in the eyes and then through his head back and let out the most spine chilling laugh you could ever hear. Nicholas was just about at the end of his rope and was ready to beat the man until he finally replied.

"You kn-know detective... You should really join our cause.. You'd be perfect for it." Sterling was twitching..

"Just tell me what it is your organization wants damnit!"

"We want... alot of things... Money.. Power..."

Nicholas looked at the man as he stared at him with the sickest smile he'd ever seen. Sweat began to form on his forehead.

"But there is one thing we have in common... We want.."

Sterling turned towards the one way mirror

"A revolution..."

* * *

 **OOOHWIIIEEE First story! Who are the syndicate? Why do they exist? Will we get our heroes from the CRWBY? So many questions yet such little time.**  
 **Anyways, tell me what you think in the comments below. Creative criticism is always wanted though please be 's my first time.**

 **See ya next week I guess!**


End file.
